


Fresh breeze

by liliies



Series: The spaces between us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliies/pseuds/liliies
Summary: Hinata Shōyō returns to Brazil ready to begin a new adventure, but fate has other plans. An old flame pops out.This work is  the first of many Oihina missing moments in the series "The spaces between us".
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The spaces between us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Fresh breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> I'm so very sorry for pulling a disappearing act. Sadly, my health was bad again and I had the worst summer ever in the internship from hell. Finally it is over, so I'm slowly recovering. I know many of you are waiting for Chibi-chan's secret new chapter, I'm working on it, but since it will take it a while, I've decided to give you this fluffly oihina to rejoyce a little.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you so much for being this patient with me.  
> I love ya lots. <3

The spaces between us

Fresh breeze

— One Shot #1 —

  
  


Hinata Shōyō

A light fresh breeze brushed the soft skin of his face, teasing him a little. The red-haired one kept his eyes closed, refusing to accept his sleep was over. Yet, the distant sound of waves shattering on the sand was sweet enough to ease the awakening.

He could still feel the warm sand under his feet. He had missed it; nothing could compare to the cherry trees in bloom’s beauty, but he had grown fond of those Brazilian heart-warming sunsets.

Sunsets weren’t the only sweet things Brazil offered. There was something he carefully cherished in his heart. It wasn’t the Beijinho de Coco, although he always got greedy for it. It wasn’t even the breathtaking view from the Cristo Redentor’s summit. It was something that could even surpass his love for volleyball.  _ It will always be him huh? _ thought Hinata still half asleep. A little smile rose on his rosy lips.

_ « Tōru ? » had asked the red-haired one in denial. His hands flew on his face and rubbed his eyes; he could not believe it. He had landed less than six hours and destiny was already messing with him. What were the chances to bump into him ? Non-existent.  _

_ « What are you doing here ? » had asked the chocolate-haired boy as shocked as he was. It was clear it was fate’s doing. His return wasn’t public knowledge yet.  _

_ « I’m back. » had whispered Hinata with a little smile; his eyes were already tearing up. « I’m back. » had repeated louder, as if he was making sure it was real. _

The previous night’s memories started to resurface. It all had happened so fast, he was sure it was a dream. It was so beautiful, it had to be a dream. Still, the pillow was filled with Tōru’s scent. Shōyō breathed in deeply, letting his fragrance inebriate his mind. Even his lips tasted of him. His little fingers brushed them lightly; it could not be a dream. He needed it to be real.

_ « T-T-Tōru … S-slow down. » had tried to say the wing spiker between a kiss and the other. The setter had refused to hear reason, and got back kissing him desperately. He had cupped the red-haired flushed cheeks and sucked his lips. Hinata had moaned loudly, taking a step back instinctively, making both of them fall on the bed.  _

_ « Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo, Shōyō. » had whispered the setter on his wet lips. Oikawa’s hands had already slipped under his shirt, sinking the nails on his sweaty flesh. Then he had pressed his lips against his neck, kissing it lightly. _

_ « I missed you too. » had whispered the red-haired one turning his head to face him, losing himself in Tōru's warm eyes. He had nullified the distance between them by gently pressing his lips against his’, shivering a little when their tongues met. _

His hand sounded out the mattress, searching for him. The boy let out a vexed groan when all he felt was the empty space beside him. He slowly opened up his eyes and let them get accustomed to the morning light. He squinted them a little; that’s when he noticed a silhouette in the distance.  _ Tōru _ , thought the boy feeling relieved. It was real. He was there. His heart hammered hard against his ribs, he thought it would break them. 

Slowly, he dragged his naked body out of the bed and wrapped a towel around his hips. His footsteps were light, so light he was as quiet as a shadow.  _ He’s really here _ , thought the young man pushing back the tears that were already threatening to spill from his amber eyes. He couldn’t take his eyes off his figure; Oikawa Tōru stood there in all his splendor, looking at the dawn.  _ If only I could wake up like this every day _ , thought the boy closing in.

« It wasn’t a dream. » whispered the boy wrapping his arms around the setter’s waist and resting his head on his back. For a moment the man’s body stiffened a little, relaxing after hearing his soft voice.

« I’m glad it wasn’t a dream. » murmured Oikawa, turning around and pulling the spiker in a hug. His heart was racing in his chest, Hinata could hear it clearly.

« What are you doing out of bed ? » asked the younger one, raising his chin and looking straight into his eyes. They were so warm and reassuring, he could lose himself in them forever.

« I was thinking ... » explained the man in a soft whisper, playing with his red locks.

« You could have done that in bed. » grumbled Hinata clinging to his strong arms, never shifting his eyes from his gaze.

« The view was beautiful. » said Oikawa looking back at the dawn, then lowering his head to leave a soft kiss on his cheek.

« Yeah. » exclaimed Hinata softly, staring at him. He cupped his pretty face and pressed his lips against his’, kissing him gently.

The pretty boy took his hand and guided him to the bed. He covered them both with the blanket and hugged him tightly. Shōyō lifted his chin a little and peeked at him; his breath was calm and steady, his eyes closed. His strong arms made him feel safe. It was at that moment he knew he felt at home. Tōru was his shelter, his strength. He was everything.  _ I don’t want this to end _ , thought Hinata as anxiety crept up on him. How much time did they have before going in different directions again ? His throat burnt.

« Is it true ? You’re staying ? » asked Oikawa, slowly opening his eyes and looking at him with the desperate need to know. He could read it all over his face.

« Tōru, I’m — » tried to say the young boy, before getting interrupted.

« I’m not letting you go anymore. You’ve already slipped out from me once. » protested the man tightening his arms around him. At times he could be the cutest thing ever; Hinata smiled at that thought.

« I thought you were over it ... » confessed Hinata lowering his gaze, tears were already streaming down his face. He couldn’t stifle the sobs. Oikawa laid his index under his chin and lifted it. He cancelled the tears with his thumb and pressed his lips on his forehead, leaving a soft kiss.

« Cinco años no son suficientes para olvidarte. » whispered the chocolate-haired one staring at him with a soft look, gently stroking the back of the spiker’s head.

His heart was about to explode. His guts were clenching brutally and it seemed like rocks had piled up from his stomach all the way to his throat, choking him. He could not restrain himself anymore; the tears broke out and rolled over his cheeks. He couldn’t do anything but hug him back tightly.

« Marry me. » whispered Oikawa staring at him.

« What ? » asked Hinata shocked, lifting his chin and looking him in the eyes. It couldn’t be true. Something that beautiful couldn’t happen to him. He was certain.

« Marry me. » repeated Oikawa serious. His eyes were glassy and he kept biting his lower lip. « I love you. Please, marry me Shōyō. »

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first Oihina missing moments of this new one shot series, if you liked it let me know!  
> I accept suggestions, so feel free to let me know what you'd like to read next!
> 
> Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Lily


End file.
